


Sweet Nothings

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finding seashells, Fluff, Picnic, Private beach, Sex, Sweetness, Swimming, Teasing, beach, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off, Peggy gets bored, so her and Daniel go to the beach for some needed relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... You know that phenomenon where you do something too many times, and then you start to hate it? Well, I think I read this fic too many time, and I'm not as happy with it as some think I should be. But, I decided to post it anyways, so tell me what you think! Any constructive criticism is always welcomed, even if it's a small tip!
> 
> Also, thank all of you who have left comments and kudos on my other fics, it makes me so, so happy when I see those.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and giving me your support! I hope you lovelies have a great day. :)

Five months after Peggy Carter's transfer from the New York SSR office to the L.A office, she sat restless in the apartment that her and Daniel Sousa shared. It was their day off, and although it was only 8:00 in the morning, Peggy was.. Well, bored.

She turned in her chair to look at her boyfriend. As chief, he was constantly doing paperwork, but she didn't mind, he was attractive when doing paperwork. And while she's usually content just watching him, she wanted something more today.

"Daniel, have you ever thought about going to the beach?" She asked. In the months she had been in L.A, she'd of course seen the ocean, but she hadn't been in it. It seemed like the perfect way to fix her boredom.

"Santa Monica Pier? Of course; do you want to go today?" He responded, closing the file he'd been looking at and setting it aside.

"No, not the pier, the beach. You know, sand, water, swimsuits?" She stressed the word swimsuits with the raising of her eyebrow and a seductive but cocky smirk.

That got a chuckle out of Daniel before he looked at the ground sheepishly. "Peg, I'd love to go with you if you want, but I won't be able to swim, or take off my pants for that matter. No one wants to see a prosthetic, and my stump will make people uncomfortable."

Peggy sighed, hating seeing him so uncomfortable with his leg. Sliding off her chair, she padded over to sit next to him on the couch, her hand resting on his thigh. She wanted to say something to cheer him up, but what he said was true. People wouldn't be comfortable around him, even if she told them that he was a war hero. They wouldn't see him, they would see the poor cripple, and that made her blood boil. She shook the maddening thought out of her head, and then remembered that Howard had a private beach, and gave her full access to the gated area.

"I know the perfect solution. Howard has a private beach, we'll go there; we'll be the only ones." She said with a smile on her face, putting his doubts at ease.

Daniel looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Howard has a private beach? How much does that man own?"

She snorted and settled her head on his shoulder. "Don't ask that question. It'll go down paths that you don't want to go down."

He turned and kissed her head before burying his nose into her hair, inhaling. "A private beach sounds perfect, dear. How about we get our things together and head out within the hour?"

"That sounds wonderful." She chastely kissed his lips before she stood, stretching. "Would you like to make sandwiches or get together towels and such?"

"I'll make sandwiches. I'll get together a couple other things, too; we'll make a whole picnic of it."

"That sounds marvelous, darling." She walked down the hall towards their bedroom while he headed towards the kitchen. In about half an hour, they had both changed into swimsuits and gotten together lunch, towels, a blanket, and sunscreen. They headed towards Howard's swath of beach, with Daniel in the driver's seat and Peggy on the passenger side, with a shirt and sinfully short shorts.

"Have you been swimming since you lost your leg?" Peggy asked a few minutes into the drive.

"Yeah, actually. It was a big part of my physical therapy when I first lost it. It's not as hard as you'd think, once you get used to it, I can swim almost as well as I could before."

"Did you swim in school? Competitively?" Her shorts rode up as she turned towards him slightly, making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Uh, n-no. But a lot of my friends were on the team, so I picked up a few things from them. I can't do all of them anymore, but most are still pretty easy." He swallowed a little harder than usual, and Peggy being Peggy, noticed, and grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together. They remained that way the whole ride, neither saying anything, but it all meaning so, so much. Of course Daniel was used to not having part of his leg, and he accepted that his activities were limited to say the least, but sometimes reminiscing hurt more than he ever thought it could. Letting Peggy in was difficult at first, but once he did, he found he had one of the greatest friends he had ever known in her.

As they pulled up to the gates of Howard's beach, they opened automatically and the couple pulled into a beautiful, hidden paradise, with palm trees, cliffs that blocked the cove from anyone seeing it, much less getting into it, a bar, seating area, and a patio area that sloped down into the fine, white sand.

"As much fun as it would be to hang out at the bar, how about we go settle down in the sand like regular beach goers?" She suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me." He gave her a warm smile and gestured for her to lead the way, but instead of walking ahead, she tucked her arm into his, and they strolled onto the sand and away from the patio. The sand made Daniel's walking a little slower, but she didn't mind, rather enjoying the leisurely stroll. Once they picked a spot that wouldn't be touched by high tide, they settled down.

"Did you pick the biggest quilt you could find?" Daniel asked as she pulled it out, chuckling.

"Naturally. You never know what might happen." She shot him a smirk, and he knew she was planning something, but as long as he as with Peggy, he didn't really care what it was. He helped her lay out the quilt, which was large enough for the both of them to stretch out on it and never come close to touching the sand. Next, they dug a hole in the sand and set their picnic basket inside to keep the food cool. Once that was done, they got ready to go into the water, and as Peggy removed her clothes, it revealed that she was wearing nothing but a little red bikini that tied in the back. Daniel gaped at her, stunned, with all her luscious curves and rippling muscles; strong, yet feminine. He tried not to look at her like a wolf staring at his next meal, but then she gave him a little smile, and he realized that she wanted him to stare at her like that.

Instead of giving in, he distracted himself with a question. "Would you have worn that to a public beach?"

She chuckled. "Of course not, I have a sensible one-piece for that. This one is for us and us alone. Now come on, are we going in the water or not?"

He shook his head and laughed, but finished removing his prosthetic. She pulled him up and slung his arm around her shoulders, helping him walk without his crutch or leg. Once far enough into the water, he dove in and reappeared a little ways away.

"Come on, Peg, jump in!" He yelled to her.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, wading towards him. He dove under again and she didn't think anything of it until she felt something grab her leg. She yelped before she was pulled under and resurfaced a couple seconds later, pushing the hair out of her eyes and saw Daniel a few feet away, grinning.

"Daniel Sousa, you're going to pay for that!" She swam after him, laughing. They horsed around like that, laughing, the two turning into an all out war. She'd pull him under, and he retaliate by splashing her when she wasn't expecting it. She'd dump water on his head, and he'd tackle her and take her under with him. Later, in chest deep water, where it was easy enough for Daniel to stand on one leg, he pulled her flush to him and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Truce?" He asked once they separated, pushing a stray piece of wet hair back in place.

"Truce." She replied and pulled him for another kiss, this one more heated than the previous one. She started to pull them out to deeper water so they could just float together, but he stopped her.

"Peg, wait."

"What's wrong? Is everything alright Daniel?" She immediately stopped and sprang into her alert mode that he knew oh so well from the SSR, her eyes sharpening, yet the hand on his cheek was gentle.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just can't tread water that well." He smiled sheepishly, and she went back to herself, with her soft eyes and smiles.

"Well that's alright, because I can. I'll support both of us." She headed out to deeper water again, and even though he looked hesitant, he didn't resist.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It was part of my S.O.E. training, we had to be able to tread water and swim with another body."

She supported him, her hands on his sides and her legs keeping them afloat. Once Peggy established a rhythm, she rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes. They remained there for a while, drifting together away from the world, because there, they didn't have to be anyone else. It didn't matter that Daniel only had one leg and that Peggy was looked down upon because of her gender, because together and alone, they were equal. And while they had to eventually go back to the real world, for now, it could just disappear.

Although unfortunate, they headed back to shore and dried off, Peggy supporting Daniel until he got his crutch back. Once dry, they laid back on the quilt, sunning themselves and talking.

Peggy couldn't deny how hungry she was getting, and as much as she hated to end the conversation her and Daniel were sharing, she knew she would have to soon. She was about to speak up when her stomach growled, and she never had to say a word.

"Hungry? Should we start lunch?" He asked, sitting up.

She smiled. "Yes, I believe so." He opened the basket as she sat up, pulling out a couple sandwiches.

"Turkey, cheddar, and green apple sandwich. Your favorite." Her eyes lit up as she saw the sandwich.

"Oh, Daniel, thank you! And there's no plans for me to drip mayonnaise on this time." He gave her a confused look until he remembered the plans from the Isodyne case, and the mysterious spot that appeared on one of them. He laughed while she gave him a foolish grin, unwrapping the tin foil from her sandwich. He pulled out a container of strawberries and set it between them before unwrapping his sandwich. They ate and talked innocently, up until the point when Daniel tried to feed Peggy a strawberry, and instead of just taking the berry, she took his index finger into her mouth as well, lightly sucking and nibbling. His breath hitched as her eyes bore into him, gleaming with heat and lust. Just as soon as she started, she pulled away, and Peggy went back to her sandwich, as innocent as could be.

"You're a little minx, you know that, right?" He asked, falling more in love with her if it was possible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, not looking up at him, but he could see a smirk on those gorgeous lips of hers. He pulled her chin up gave her a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting the strawberry she just ate. They broke apart, panting, Peggy's eyes opening from when they had drifted closed.

"Down, boy." She purred, playfully shoving his chest. He chuckled and went back to his food, moving closer to Peggy in the process. They finished lunch, and Daniel reached into the basket to reveal a surprise.

"Here." He said. "I got this for you." He pulled out a chocolate bar and watched Peggy's eyes light up.

"This is wonderful! Thank you, again, Daniel." She broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm. I've missed real chocolate, after the war rations. You remember, I'm sure."

"Oh, yeah. We had to live on those in Bastogne. That distinct taste; I still shiver when I think of it." True to his word, he shivered, making Peggy laugh.

She held the bar out to him. "To help you recover. Think of it as therapy." He laughed and took a piece. They finished the bar together, sharing small touches and smiles.

Soon, Peggy stretched and laid back on the quilt. He grabbed the book he packed and laid back with her, letting her tuck herself against his side, using his chest as a pillow. Once settled, he opened his book and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling at the little kitten his lioness had turned into. His fingers traced slow circles on her shoulder as she dozed, only stopping to turn the pages of his book. After about an hour, when Peggy had fallen into a deeper slumber, Daniel put his book down and pulled Peggy on top of him. She mumbled something but quickly settled back into him, her breath softly hitting his chest, and he smiled. Peggy was here, with him, on top of him, and asleep. He couldn't imagine his life without her, even though it had just started. He rubbed her back, drifting off himself with the smell of salt and her lavender shampoo in his nose, and the sound of waves crashing in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~

Daniel woke to Peggy pressing light kisses along his shoulder, her now dry hair tickling his chin. He sighed and tightened his arms around her soft curves, dipping his head down to her hair as she hummed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hello." She greeted, voice thick with sleep.

"Hello, darling. Rested?"

"Hmmm, yes. You make a wonderful pillow."

"Well, I'm glad to be of service. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She looked up at the sun, then down to the horizon. "I'd say about 3:00. Ready for another swim?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes, once I wake up."

She propped her chin up on his chest. "Yes, I agree. But, I think I need some more sunscreen." She rolled off of him and sat up, stretching like a cat.

"Is my back burnt, Daniel?" He sat up and inched closer, looking at the smooth expanse of her back.

"No, but it is deliciously tan." He lightly bit the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, feeling the firm muscle underneath his teeth.

"Well, you'll have to take a closer look later, but right now I want to swim." He reluctantly let go, and after he helped her apply sunscreen, along with a few bites and kisses, she pulled him up, and they both walked towards the waves. Once in, they swam around for a little, relishing the feeling of the cool water.

"Daniel, would you like to walk along the shore? I think there's some shells and rocks further down." She asked, floating on her back.

"Sure, let me go get my crutch." He moved to attempt to stand, but she stopped him.

"No, I'll grab it." She jogged up the shore and grabbed it, helping him up and giving it to him once out of the water. They meandered along the shore, the water lapping at their feet and Peggy's arm through Daniel's, partly for her and partly to keep him steady without his leg. They came across the promised shells and rocks, combing through it all, and showing each other what they found.

Peggy picked up a flat rock and threw it, watching it skip across the water. The two spent the afternoon skipping rocks, Daniel winning with nine skips. While Peggy was looking for more stones, Daniel found an intricate spiral shell, speckled with all the colors of the rainbow and everything in between. She came back with a handful of rocks and saw him staring at something in his hand.

"Find something interesting?" She asked, giving him that casual smile he loved so much.

"Yeah." He showed her the shell in his hand.

"That's beautiful!" She exclaimed, picking it up to take a closer look. "Another perk of a private beach, you'd of never found that at a public beach." She went to hand it back, but he waved her hand away.

"Keep it. It reflects your beauty." He knew it was a cheesy line, but the slight blush on her cheeks told him it worked.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it forever." She curled her hand around it and held it close to her the entire time, even when skipping rocks and finding seashells. They headed back to their spot close to sunset, and Daniel revealed that he'd packed enough food and a bottle of wine for dinner, so the couple decided to stay. They'd finished the food and about three quarters of the bottle when the sun began to dip below the horizon, casting colors of fire across the water and sky. Peggy moved closer to him, entwining their hands together. They sat there, not saying a word, until the sun disappeared and the moon and stars appeared above. They both pointed out their favorite constellations, and Peggy told him the story of Cygnus, the man who showed such a great act of love and friendship that Jupiter gave him the gift of immortality amongst the stars as a swan.

Daniel admired Peggy, the moonlight reflecting off her porcelain skin and her hair, now back in its natural, wavy state. She looked positively radiant, giving off an air of elegance and power, like a goddess in human form who has come down from the heavens. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, and she gave him a small smirk, as though she knew what he was thinking, which of course she knew, because it's Peggy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her's, watching the sea glitter like thousands of diamonds and enjoying the butterfly kisses Peggy was spreading across his neck and shoulder.

It wasn't long before she swung her leg over his, straddling him and making her intentions crystal clear with a searing kiss and a single buck of her hips. He buried his hands in her hair and gently pulled away from the kiss.

"Here?" He asked, his voice thicker and rougher than before.

A small smile played on Peggy's lips. "Why do you think I brought the big quilt?" Her voice husky, yet still as alluring as always. He traced his hands down her shoulders, down her back, and then settling them on her waist before gently rolling them to their sides, but before he could pull her close again, Peggy shifted to her left side, her back to his chest.

Once she inched as close as possible, Daniel settled a hand on her hip, and the other arm wrapped around her rib cage, his thumb ghosting across the underside of her breasts, and his mouth on her neck, tasting the salt from earlier that day. He remained there, gently kissing and nipping; enough to give her pleasure, but not what she wanted. She started to squirm with impatience, and she trailed her hand down to grasp him through his swim trunks, but he tightly gripped her wrist the way she liked it, lightly bit the shell of her ear.

"Patience, my darling. I'll make you feel good, I promise." He had found that Peggy liked certain vocalizations during times like this, and that followed by a nip to the secret spot behind her ear caused a moan that was so full of need and sinful enough to make his hips buck, pressing against her. He swallowed the groan that threatened to escape and continued his antics, tracing his tongue down her shoulder and back, closer the the little bows that held her swimsuit together. The hand that gripped her wrist skimmed up Peggy's body towards the knots. He grinned, feeling a shiver move through her body as he slowly untied both, kissing the skin that was revealed.

She quickly discarded the material, and he stifled a chuckle. "Impatient, sweetheart?" He kissed her temple, smug, but then she twisted and the hand that was wrapped around her ribs was now cupping a supple breast. Giving in, he massaged the soft flesh, dragging the pads of his fingers over her nipple, soft sighs falling from her mouth. Her hand came and grasped the back of his head, her fingers tightening, and the pain shot straight to his groin. A groan escaped his lips, and it was her turn to be smug, throwing her leg over his good one. He bucked his hips into her backside, and she ground her's back into his now painfully hard cock.

"What was that, sweetheart?" She taunted, using his words. "Impatient?" He took a shaky breath and cupped both of her breasts with his big hands, nipping at her collarbone and licking the sweat that beaded against her skin. Her movements stopped as she threw her head back against his shoulder and glided her hand down towards his shorts. Usually, he would stop her and tease a little longer, but he let her continue, pulling on the waist of his trunks. The fabric of their bottoms was too much, and they both discarded them, ending up at some corner of the quilt, of which they really didn't care. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh, coaxing her to bend her knee, spreading her open. He stroked his fingers along her folds, finding her soaking wet. His fingers spread the wetness, but he avoided her clit, smirking against her skin of her neck as he felt a groan rise up from her throat.

"Daniel, you're teasing." She growled, her hips rocking against his hand.

"I think that's the point, dear." He bit the juncture of her neck and pushed his fingers inside her at the same time. She cried out, gasping his name, and his hips jerked as he drew a shuddering breath, wondering just how a simple gasp from her made him lose control. This woman was a force of nature, full of power, and beauty, and intelligence, and love. He was caught in the middle, and that's the only place he wanted to be in the entire world.

His thoughts were broken by Peggy pushing her hips back onto his hand, willing him to bring her towards her finish. He regained control and began to move his fingers, stroking, curling, finding the places inside of her that made her squirm, all the while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit, just the was she liked it. Her moans were becoming higher pitched and more frequent, so he picked up his pace, leaving marks where they could be covered by clothes, chasing her release. Shooting up, her hand grabbed his forearm, which was still wrapped around her ribs. Finally, her inner muscles convulsed, and she keened, shudders rippling through her body. His shaft twitched as he imagined her clenching around his cock, her moans sparking heat low in his gut. He continued his ministrations lightly, helping her ride out her orgasm until she stilled and her grip on his forearm relaxed.

He slowly pulled his hand away from her core, knowing aftershocks were still rippling throughout her body. She suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up and sucked his middle and ring fingers into her warm mouth. His breath hitched as she licked her own wetness from his fingers, her gaze strong and full of lust. She released them, and he drew a wet line down down her neck, watching the gooseflesh appear and her body shiver. A growl rose up from his throat and he kissed her roughly, tasting her musk on her own mouth, and his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Daniel, please." She panted, breaking the kiss and opening her hips once again.

"Peg-" he asked, voice heavy and thick. "Protection?" As much as he wanted to bury himself into her slick heat, he knew he had to ask.

She turned and kissed him, a kiss full of love, and a gentleness that was rare from Peggy Carter. It's not she wasn't gentle, because she was. He remembered a time when they had been downtown, and they found a little girl who had lost her parents, and of how gentle and motherly Peg had been, comforting the child until they had found her parents. So no, it is not that Peggy wasn't gentle, it's just that when it comes to passion, she was a wildfire, and it was rare that she could be tamed.

Her hand came up to cup his cheek. "It's alright, we don't need it. I trust you."

He gazed down at the wonderful woman in his arms, telling him that she trusted him - which was more than that could be said about most. He kissed her once again, a kiss full of emotion that he could not express in words.

"Thank you." He whispered once they had broke apart. She hummed in response and rested her forehead on his. They were content there until she reached down and wrapped her hand around his still hard cock, her nimble fingers slowly stroking. He shuddered and groaned, the feeling of her hand maddening.

"As much as I love our touching moments, I still need something."

"And what would that be, Peg?" He asked weakly. Although her hand was driving him mad, he could still tease.

"You." Her voice was a siren's call, an order, and he had no choice but to obey. She turned so her back was pressed against his chest once again and she guided his cock to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of her, her hot sheath enveloping him. He groaned and she gasped as he bottomed out, fully sheathed by her. She began to rock her hips back onto him, so he let her set the pace before thrusting into her.

The feeling of Peggy was always exquisite, but tonight, it was even more so. Maybe it was the sand and the water, or how carefree they had been that day, or maybe it was the way the moonlight reflected off of Peggy, but whatever it was, it heightened the feeling of everything; her hair in his fingers, his skin against hers, and the heavenly feeling of her inner muscles tightening around him. It was all too much, yet not enough. He could never get enough of the woman besides him, even if he spent his whole life trying, which he certainly planned to.

Daniel finally thrust hard enough for Peggy to give a verbal response, a small 'yes' falling from her mouth as the head of his cock tapped her cervix. He continued in this manner, his name becoming a prayer on her lips, and even though his thighs burned, the tingling at the base of his spine overpowered any discomfort.

"Mine." He growled, wrapping his arm tighter around her and brushing her clit with the pad of a finger.

"I'm yours, Daniel. All yours." She gasped, her hand scrabbling for purchase on any part of him she could reach. A wave of possessiveness washed over him as she proclaimed herself as his, making his cock twitch, and she moaned in response. She shifted, changing the angle, and a shudder ran through him as she tightened around him once again, almost sending him over the edge.

"Peg, I'm close." He half gasped, half growled.

"Me too-" She cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. "Come with me, darling." She coaxed, grasping the back of his head to look at him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he rubbed her clit and tugged on her nipples, bringing her closer and closer to the edge until she snapped, and a moan was ripped from deep within her, back arching and body tightening. He thrust once more before finishing with her, just as she asked. For a moment, he felt nothing but the pleasure swimming through his veins before his senses returned and he collapsed against Peggy, their heartbeats slowing and breathing returning to normal. He gathered enough strength and pulled out of her as she slowly turned to face his chest and bury her head within it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her once again, fighting the drowsiness that was encompassing him.

"Daniel?" She asked, voice muffled by his chest.

"Yes, love?"

"There's a blanket in the bag besides you. Will you grab it?" His brow furrowed in confusion before he reached back and realized there really was a blanket in the bag.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" He asked, throwing the blanket over the both of them, shielding them from the slight ocean breeze.

"Of course." Her eyes gleamed as she glanced at him while adjusting the blanket before settling back into his chest. He enveloped her once again, drifting off until she spoke up again.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, love?" He replied once again.

"I love you."

His heart soared as he heard this wonderful woman say the words he's been longing to hear for most of his life. The ones that made his soul calm, knowing it had found its other half, and that the gaping hole in it could be filled, forever and always. He smiled into her hair before dipping his head, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"I love you too, my beloved girl." He felt her lips twist into a smile as she snuggled impossibly closer to him.

It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but their hearts beat together as one, and they fell asleep listening to the waves and the wind whisper sweet nothings into the calm, cool night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my local Denver Nature and Science museum recently had a chocolate exhibit, and I of course had to go, but that's where I learned that during WWII, there was almost no chocolate being sold in the U.S, because it was all being sent to the military for chocolate war rations, which were modified so they would contain more nutrients at the expense of the wonderful taste. According to soldiers, they tasted like boiled potatoes. That's where the Peggy and Daniel's conversation about the chocolate comes from, in case you were wondering.


End file.
